Falling Tears
by Life Is My Cliche
Summary: It's almost Christmas, such a beautiful scene snow is falling and all is wonderfully wintery! Untill a rapistmurderer kidnaps Suguru that is. (Yaoi and dark themes)
1. Snow and Sorrow

A\N: Ok! Here we go my first fan fiction in a LONG time. I'm afraid of being "unrealistic" with the characters since they aren't mine and I'm afraid of rejection...  
  
Yes I'm insecure. I came to find the title of this story from a line in a poem written by one of my favorite poets.  
  
This poem:  
  
The True Knowledge  
  
Thou knowest all; I seek in vain What lands to till or sow with seed - The land is black with brier and weed, Nor cares for falling tears or rain.  
  
Thou knowest all; I sit and wait With blinded eyes and hands that fail, Till the last lifting of the veil And the first opening of the gate.  
  
Thou knowest all; I cannot see. I trust I shall not live in vain, I know that we shall meet again In some divine eternity.  
  
~ Oscar Wilde  
  
Ok down to business I don't like disclaimers when this is obviously FAN fiction of course I don't own this. If I did I'd be very happy Gravitation has a great story line.  
  
Warnings: obviously this is shounen ai / yaoi, but it also has dark themes: kidnapping, murder, rape, etc.  
  
Pairings: the main pairing is Suguru / Hiro also there is Yuki / Shuichi and if you call Tatsuha obsessing over Ryuichi a pairing then there's that too.  
  
Suguru Fujisaki and Tohma Seguchi are my favorite characters. Oh! And Yuji Nakano! He is so cool! Ok I'm going to write now. This has switching viewpoints so try to keep up. I'm starting out with Hiro's.  
  
I hope you enjoy my story! Please review.  
  
Love lots,  
  
Life Is My Cliché  
  
~ Falling Tears ~  
  
"Bye-ee!" Shuichi shouted as he ran out the door. "La li hooooooooo!"  
  
Damn another day lost mostly to Shuichi's three-sixty mood swings. I don't mind really I'm used to it, but Suguru is easily frustrated by it. Yet as of now there are more pressing matters to attend. Well actually I have Christmas shopping to do but the one person I have yet to find the perfect gift for is Suguru. My sweet, serious, determined Suguru. My beautiful, wonderful, amazing Suguru. But what can I give him that says, 'I think you are better than Tohma, you don't have to prove yourself, I love you for just being yourself,'? I love him so much but I don't know how to tell him, I'm afraid of scaring him away.  
  
I grabbed my coat and put it on leaving the studio. It was snowing outside, it looked so pretty. It gave the scenery a magical essence.  
  
I turned to my right and headed down the street, I hadn't taken my bike since it was supposed to snow.  
  
A young man, who looked only a few years older than me stopped suddenly, staring at me. He was wearing a black jacket with a hood that covered most of his light brown hair, he had piercing green eyes that were partially hidden behind thick black glasses.  
  
"You're Hiroshi Nakano." He said calmly but his eyes were wide and gave him a stunned appearance.  
  
I smiled at him, "Yep."  
  
"I'm a big fan, I play guitar too, not nearly as well as you though. My brother taught me." He smiled.  
  
"Well I'm sure you could be. Practice makes perfect. If it's something you enjoy then never give up." I didn't want to be rude but I was kind of in a hurry.  
  
"Um, could I, um, get an autograph?" he asked really shyly.  
  
"Sure." I reached my hands into my pockets searching for a pen and paper but came up with neither. All I found was one of my guitar picks. "I'm sorry I don't have anything to write with or on...but here." I handed him the guitar pick. "Believe in yourself, and never give up on what you love."  
  
He smiled widely, "Thank you so much. Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Merry Christmas."  
  
A/N: it seems nice so far doesn't it? Well it's only just begun and no this chapter isn't over, I'm merely switching viewpoints. Now to Suguru's POV.  
  
Shuichi suspended the productive process for the day. Crying in the corner for half the day before Nakano managed to cheer him up soon after which he bounced out of here. Yet here I am working late even Nakano left. Though he does pull his weight unlike Shuichi. I don't hate him, he just gets on my nerves. I like to be structured and get a sufficient amount of work done and he is putting us behind schedule. I'm so fed up I would gladly pay Yuki to be nice to him. Yet I wouldn't do that, I wouldn't like it if someone paid Hiroshi to be nice to me. I would feel even more pathetic than I do now, which is somewhat impossible. Me pining over Hiroshi Nakano, my band member. It's very unprofessional.  
  
Well, I'm not going to get much more done tonight. I gathered my papers turned off the lights and locked up.  
  
It was already dark out when I headed out into the snow. I hate the snow, it's wet, it's cold and it only hinders people. It keeps you from getting where you're going and being on time. I wrapped my scarf tightly around my neck shielding myself from the cold.  
  
It's a week till Christmas and I have all of my shopping done all ready. I'm glad, I like having things done and out of the way.  
  
I looked up. There was a man wearing a black hooded jacket just standing in front of me. I couldn't see much of his face only that he was wearing glasses and had shocking green eyes.  
  
He smirked and gave a smug little laugh. I instinctively stepped back as he walked toward me, pulling something out of his pocket.  
  
"I've been waiting for you Suguru Fujisaki." He seized my arm and pulled me into him in one swift motion. He covered my mouth with a cloth. My eyes widened. I tried to get away from him but it was no use.  
  
"Good night my dear Suguru." He whispered harshly in my ear as I slipped into a deep sleep.  
  
~  
  
"I-I love you Hiro." I whispered to him.  
  
He stepped back and looked at me, repulsed by my affection. I fell to my knees and looked up at him. His back was turned to me and he was walking away from me. Iron bars fell in front of me. Caging me, keeping me from him.  
  
"HIRO! PLEASE! WAIT!" I cried, but he said nothing.  
  
He just kept walking away from me.  
  
I woke up screaming. It was just a dream, just a horrible dream.  
  
But, now, where am I now? I sat up, I had been lying on the cold damp concrete floor. I stood up realizing my hands were cuffed and chained to the wall. The room was barren cold and damp, and had a steel door with no windows. It would have been pitch black if it were not for the flickering, dull florescent lights over head.  
  
I heard the door unlock with a loud 'clank' sound. In stepped the man responsible for my being here. His face was no longer hidden and was completely visible. He had long cherry red hair with light brown bangs. His green eyes were narrowed and he had a smug look and a smirk plastered across his face. He was no longer wearing glasses.  
  
"How did you sleep my dear Suguru?" his smirk widened.  
  
I glared at him, "What do you want with me?! Why did you abduct me?!"  
  
He pinned me to the wall, and caressed my cheek. I shuttered at his icy touch. "Because I want you Suguru, I want all of you." He kissed me deeply not letting me escape his hold.  
  
He pinned my chained arms above my head. I cried for the first time in years as he ripped off my shirt.  
  
A/N: Angst, yes I'm an angst writer. I hope you like it so far please review. 


	2. A Lost Feeling

A/N: Hi readers I hope you like my story. Any way I want to get more into the story. I'm starting off with Hiro's POV now and will once again switch in the middle. Oh and VN is a made up band that I invented for the story. They aren't in it really, just mentioned.  
  
Enjoy!  
Love,  
Life Is My Cliché  
  
~ Falling Tears ~  
  
I found it! I spent all night shopping and having it engraved. I got him a ring, it had a G-clef on the top of the band and on the inside it said 'You are amazing'.  
  
I couldn't say I love you. I wasn't going to pressure him and I'm afraid I would.  
  
I walked into the studio and everyone was just sitting there. Sakano, Mr. K, Shuichi, and even Tohma Seguchi. Tohma's here? Shuichi's on time?! And Suguru isn't... what's going on?  
  
"Where were you last night Hiro!?" Shuichi screamed at me.  
  
"Huh? I was Christmas shopping."  
  
"I called and called!" he snapped.  
  
"What's wrong? What's going on?" I looked at Tohma who stood up.  
  
"Suguru is missing." Tohma said.  
  
"WHAT?!" my eyes widened and I slumped into one of the chairs.  
  
Tohma stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
Sakano looked at me, "He never made it home last night."  
  
Shuichi was staring out the window. "Seguchi-san thinks he was kidnapped, he thinks it's the same person who killed the members of VN, now we're on lock down. We're supposed to stay out of the public and have security with us."  
  
I stared at my shoes. "This isn't happening. Why Fuji-kun?!" tears ran down my cheeks. I was struck with disbelief.  
  
Mr. K aimed his gun at the wall. "The one responsible for this is going down! BANG!" he demonstrated without pulling the trigger.  
  
How dare someone do this to my sweet Suguru-kun. If they hurt a hair on his head I'll kill them.  
  
A/N: I was debating how to introduce the disappearing of Suguru to the other characters. They would obviously find out he was missing relatively quickly, he is always punctual and doesn't slack off. Anyway switching POV to Tohma, and I will switch one more time in this chapter.  
  
I sat in my office and read over the note I was sent 2 weeks ago:  
  
Mr. Tohma Seguchi,  
  
Do you miss them now that they're gone? The three members of VN I mean. You were looking to produce their band weren't you? But what did you really know about them? Do you really care that they are dead? Would you care if I killed the other three on my hit list? I bet you would. I wouldn't tell anyone if I were you, unless of course you want three other people's lives on your conscious.  
  
Sincerely,  
Vengeance  
  
He went after my cousin. Why is he doing this? The bastard is trying to get a rise out of me.  
  
I turned around as I heard the phone ring. What now?  
  
"Hello NG Records, Tohma Seguchi here." I said calmly gathering myself.  
  
"Hello Mr. Seguchi, I trust you got my letter."  
  
"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" I asked sternly, trying not to loose my cool.  
  
"My name is Myhr. Have I gotten your attention now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your dear cousin is very good and so well behaved." He said with a sardonic tone.  
  
"Where is he?! What have you done to him?! Let me talk to him!" I shouted as tears ran down my cheeks, to hell with keeping my head.  
  
"I can't do that Mr. Seguchi, he's alive, don't worry. I think I may keep him around for now. He's very pleasurable company."  
  
I gasped, how dare he...  
  
"Does the fact that I stole his innocence bother you?" Myhr said, "Does the fact that I could take his steal his life scare you? It should. One down two to go. You see Suguru is alive, but he's mine now. My consolation prize." And with a 'click' he was gone.  
  
I hung up the phone shaking. Had Suguru actually been... raped by this mad man? This is my fault he's doing this to get at me.  
  
But why?!  
  
A/N: Ok to close off this chapter we will return to Suguru's POV sorry for any confusion.  
  
I had been left alone shortly after the bastard was finished with me. I had pulled my clothing back on, and curled up in the corner. My head rested against the wall. Tears would no longer fall. I wonder how Shuichi can cry so often and for so long. The one time I desperately want to cry I can't. I'm not stupid. The chances I get out of here a live are slim to none. There are no windows and judging by how cold it is, this place is underground. Yet it isn't a basement like ventilation system, it's more like one for an underground safe hold.  
  
I have regrets in my short life. I regret not having the courage to tell Hiro how I feel, I regret not being more like Shuichi and cutting loose once in a while. I regret... the fact I work TOO hard. After all if I had gone home earlier this might not of happened.  
  
I wish I could see Hiro one last time.  
  
The door opened and I looked up. Myhr stood there. He had told me his name after he took me. Sadistic freak.  
  
"An early Christmas present," he said as he flung a blanket and pillow at me.  
  
I caught them and blinked as I stood. He pulled in a cot and set it up.  
  
Why was he suddenly showing me some kindness? Not that it made up for anything.  
  
He wouldn't look at me, he kept his head down.  
  
"I'm sorry." He muttered.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review! Happy holidays everyone! 


	3. A Second Target

Hello readers! Sorry for lack of updates I have school work and stuff not to mention my anime club stuff hehehehe. Anyway since you people like my story here's the next installment. This will start off with Suguru's POV but I think you'll get the drift. Enjoy!  
  
Love lots,  
Life Is My Cliché  
  
Falling Tears  
  
Chapter 3: A Second Target  
  
"You're sorry?" I said disbelief present in my tone.  
  
Myhr looked at me with those malevolent green eyes, "Yes, you won't be seeing your family and friends anytime soon. Yet somehow, I doubt you have any friends, I've watched you Suguru. All you do is work, work, work. Don't fret though, I will be your friend."  
  
I glared hatred at him, and would have argued that I do have friends, if I had any. It was true. No one would really miss me. "I don't want your 'friendship' ."  
  
His smirk sickened me, "You will, you will. Now lay down, my sweet." He said as he finished setting up the cot.  
  
I looked at the cot, "No."  
  
Myhr pushed me down on the cot and pinned me to it before I could protest again. His long cherry hair brushing against my face. He caressed my cheek gently and tears swelled in my eyes. He drew the blankets over me and kissed me on the cheek. "Get some sleep, sweetheart."  
  
"Don't be nice to me...I can't handle mixed emotions from you. " I said.  
  
Myhr pulled me up into a tight embrace and cradled my sobbing form. "I really am sorry Suguru, you aren't the one I want to hurt."  
  
I lifted my head to look his straight in the eyes, "What?"  
  
"Go to sleep Suguru, I have business to take care of." With that he stood up and headed to the door.  
  
Business? I don't like the sound of that, I won't let him hurt anyone else. "Myhr!"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You didn't tell me a bed time story, how am I supposed to sleep?" I'm such an idiot...  
  
Myhr turned to smile at me. "I don't tell stories Suguru, I play guitar." And with that he left.  
  
~RYUICHI'S POV~  
  
"Kumagoro na no da!" I shouted at Noriko, "His name isn't bunny!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever Ryu-chan." It was obvious she was ignoring me. "You play nice with Tatsuha, ok?"  
  
"Why can't I stay with you?" I pulled my puppy eyes on her.  
  
"Not today Ryuichi, I have shop- stuff to do."  
  
"B-but, b-but Tatsuha scares me, na no da!" I whimpered hugging Kumagoro tightly.  
  
Noriko pinched my cheeks. "He likes you!" she knocked on Tatsuha's door.  
  
"NOOO!!! NORIKO! KUMA-CHAN AND I WANNA STAY WITH YOU!" I whined.  
  
"Oh put a sock in it Ryuichi."  
  
Tatsuha answered the door, eep... he's a nice guy and all but he clings to me too much. I'm supposed to be the clingy one!  
  
"Hello Ryuichi." Tatsuha smiled at me.  
  
"Ok, you two be good, bye." Noriko waved as she walked off.  
  
Well we might as well make the best of it Kumagoro...  
  
"Tag you're it!" I tagged Tatsuha and ran down the hall.  
  
~HIRO~  
  
Damn it, I walked down the sidewalk on the side of the NG building, Shuichi and Mr. K in tail. I hope Suguru is ok... I wish I knew where he was.  
  
We were supposed to go home but the only thing I wanted to do was find Suguru. I stopped dead in my tracks Shuichi bumped into me.  
  
"Hiro?" Shuichi called. "Earth to Hiro!?"  
  
I walked towards the bushes where something caught my eyes. It was reflecting the sunlight. I bent down and picked up a pair of thick black glasses that were lying in the snow broken and discarded. There was a handkerchief wrapped around them, it smelled of chloroform and had a dark green hair on it. Also the initials TS.  
  
Suguru...  
  
That guy, he was just waiting outside yesterday...He took my Suguru.  
  
I turned around and ran back into the studio ignoring Shuichi's and Mr. K's shouts. I ran up the stairs and all the way up to Tohma's office, which I burst into.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS?!" I threw the handkerchief at him.  
  
"One of my handkerchiefs, why?" Tohma asked calmly but obviously upset.  
  
"I found it in the bushes wrapped around a pair of glasses that this strange guy was wearing yesterday. So what I want to know is why the guy who abducted Suguru had your handkerchief."  
  
"Probably because he's trying to get at me. Why do you care so much Nakano?"  
  
"BECAUSE I LOVE SUGURU!..." It, just...came out.  
  
Tohma smiled half heartedly, "That makes two of us Nakano. Of course you love him differently then I do, don't you? He's very important to me he's one of the few people who will ever truly understand me."  
  
"I want to spend the rest of my life with your cousin and I'll be damned if anyone hurts him."  
  
"Well then I'd say you're a late then." Tohma said looking down at the letter and remembering the phone call.  
  
"What do you know that we don't Seguchi-san?"  
  
"The man's name is Myhr, that's all."  
  
"I'm going to find him and he will pay." I said turning and leaving.  
  
~MYHR~  
  
Tohma, Tohma, Tohma, you'll be sorry you ever hurt my brother. I'll make your life miserable if it's the last thing I ever do. I'll avenge you Kouta, you may have been my older brother but I still should have protected you... from rejection and cruelty.  
  
Tohma Seguchi will pay.  
  
I looked around the apartment building. Target in sight.  
  
"Tatsuha will never find us here Kumagoro, na no da!" the target giggled.  
  
I snuck up behind the crouching singer. "Tatsuha might not, but I did." I whispered in his ear and covering his mouth.  
  
~@ well I updated so be happy! Don't yell at me for anything... well maybe I should be yelled at oh well just review! @~ 


End file.
